Dark Helmet
Entrance Make Way for Dark Helmet Dark Helmet enters from the elevator with his guards saluting him. Special Attacks Neutral B - The Schwartz Dark Helmet uses his Schwartz ring. You can do two things with this attack: Tap the B Button to shoot Schwartz lasers. If you keep pressed the B button, you use the Schwartz grab, creating an energy ball that grabs anyone who touches it (Including human traps). Press A while you're grabbing someone, Helmet drops him/her, making damage. Hold left or right (depending of your direction) and release the B button to throw the opponent. The thrown opponents can do damage to anyone who touches it. You can hold this attack as much as you want, but makes damage to yourself if you hold it more than 10 seconds. Side B - Prepare for Light Speed! Col. Sandurz appears behind Dark Helmet and announces "Prepare for Light Speed!", as the speed boosts that Dark Helmet recieve. After that, a sign will appear showing which speed you get. You can get 2 speed boosts: *Light Speed: This one appears the most. It boosts Dark Helmet's movement and attacking speed by x2 for 10 seconds. Running into opponents causes damage. *Ludicrous Speed: This one appears only 1/5 of the times. This increases everything by x4 for 10 seconds. The attack can be cancelled if you hit Col. Sandurz during the announcement, but attacking Dark Helmet won't stop the attack. You need to wait 20 seconds before being able to use it again. Up B - Beam Me Up, Snotty Dark Helmet creates a teleporter. Everytime you press up+B, Dark Helmet will teleport to it. Pressing up+B near to the teleport makes Dark Helmet remove it. Unlike Dreamachine, the teleporter can't be destroyed, but it disappears after 3 uses. Down B - Mr. Coffee Dark Helmet drinks some coffee, restoring 50% of damage. You can't use this attack again until the Mr Coffee is ready again. It will be known when a beep is heard. After that, you can drink again. Be careful because the beep can be heard anytime. Final Smash - Abandon Ship! Dark Helmet presses the self-destruct Button. After that, a female voice will announce that the self destruction will happen after 5 seconds. Dark Helmet gets inside a escape pod, and some other pods appear (3 Opponents: 2 Pods, 2 Opponents: 1 Pod, 1 Opponent: Only Dark Helmet's Pod). The opponents have to go to the escape pods before the time runs out. The opponents that can't reach a pod will get KOd. After that, all the ones who reach to a pod will be shown flying in space until they fall down to another stage. This is likely based on Jaime Maussan's La Caida de un Meteorito. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Shit!" KOSFX2: "Baaaaaah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ouh" Taunts Up: *Takes off his mask* "I can't breath in this thing!" Sd: "I'm surrounded by assholes!" Dn: "I am your father's brother's newphew's cousin's former roommate." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Now you see that evil will always triumph, because good is dumb." Victory 2: *Laughs with Sandurz while drinking some Coffee from Mr. Coffee* Victory 3: *Wears his mask as the camera zooms to his face* Lose/Clap: Wild Dark Helmet Fainted Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Dark Helmet is an obvious parody of Darth Vader. He resembles Darth Vader in appearance, but is shorter and has a much larger helmet (he changes into a khaki uniform and an equally oversized pith helmet during the desert scene). Similar to his namesake, Dark Helmet serves as the main antagonist of the film, speaks in a deep bass voice, and breathes audibly - until he lifts his helmet to reveal his bespectacled face and normal voice. He is the commander of the Spaceballs' "Imperious Forces" and uses "the Schwartz" to discipline his subordinates, not by using force grip to strangle them (as with Darth Vader), but by crushing their testicles. Vader's relationship to Luke Skywalker is parodied by Helmet declaring himself Lone Starr's "father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate". He frequently breaks the fourth wall and in one scene refers to the actual VHS tape of Spaceballs (which is pulled off a shelf filled with other Mel Brooks films, like Blazing Saddles and Silent Movie). Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon The Spaceballs Title Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Dark Helmet's Helmet Wiimote Sound "I'm Surrounded by Assholes" Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra TBA Trivia *At the end of this moveset, YTPGuy17 announced that he wanted to do for a long time, he's gonna do his own show like Chincherrinas does The Frollo Show and Leet Fighters, if does it well, he will keep it, if it dosen't, he will go back to Lawl. *Colonel Sandurz was mispelled as Colonel Sanders in his moveset. Category:Playable Characters Category:Spaceballs Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Parody Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Helmet Wearer Category:Glasses Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Movie Characters Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winner (YTPguy17) Category:ARC Favorites Category:Not Star Wars Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Stage Changer Category:Scrapped Lawl Nova Characters